REVENGE
by PepitaYue
Summary: Jyuto Iruma : seorang individu cerdas dengan obsesi berbahaya. Warning : Anti-Hero fiction


**Hypnosis Mic © KING RECORD, IDEA FACTORY & Otomate**

Genre : Adventure + Friendship

Revenge©Pepita_Yue

* * *

 **Curse the World**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Jraashhhhhh!_

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tanda epsilon di bibir lelaki itu sempat berlabuh beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar lesap di menit selanjutnya. Ia tak memedulikan rambut atau stelan mahalnya dirintiki hujan, walau ia sempat mendecih ketika sepatunya mematut genangan air kotor lima menit yang lalu. Sapuan langkah kakinya yang nyaris tak bersuara membawa dirinya ke sebuah bangunan apartemen kumuh di sebuah distrik Yokohama. Ia merangsek perlahan, mengatur irama napasnya dengan sistematis, lalu mulai menganalisa keadaan sekitar.

"Apartemen ini terletak tiga blok dari Odakyu Lines, bangunannya terdiri dari empat lantai dengan jumlah ruangan tak lebih dari dua puluh lima. Tidak ada garasi, semua kendaraan tampaknya diparkir begitu saja di depan apartemen. Ada satu mobil carry dan satu sepeda motor merk Honda keluaran tahun 1980-an terparkir di depan apartemen. Dari jumlah lampu yang menyala, diperkirakan penghuni yang menghuni apartemen ini tak lebih dari 8 orang. Di samping apartemen tersusun beberapa drum berisi oli, separuh kosong dan sebagian terisi. Belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan keluar dari apartemen ini."

Pengintaian.

Ya, itulah yang sedang dilakukan lelaki dengan surai hitam ini. Kacamatanya melurung beberapa senti dari tempatnya semula—walau begitu ia tampak tak begitu memedulikannya. Tak lama, terdengar sebuah suara dari alat komunikasi yang tersemat di cuping telinganya.

" _Status keadaan diterima. Iruma-san, bisa kau jelaskan keadaanmu saat ini_?" _partner_ kerja yang berada di seberang alat komunikasi itu terdengar lebih muda dari Iruma. Walau demikian, fakta itu tak mengurangi fleksibilitasnya dalam membaca situasi.

Sebelum menjalankan misi berbahaya ini, kedua orang yang bertindak sebagai penanggung jawab operasi membuat sebuah peraturan tentang teknis pelaksanaan lapangan. Jika didapati situasi salah satu rekan tidak dalam kondisi sempurna, maka mereka akan langsung membatalkan misi pengintaian itu.

"Status. Suhu tubuhku normal, tidak ada luka atau cedera karena pengejaran dan pengintaian. Senjata dalam keadaan siap digunakan, tidak ada peluru yang terbuang. Saluran komunikasi bekerja dengan baik."

" _Laporan status diterima_ ," di seberang sana, sang rekan tampak sedang mengolah _keyboard_ dengan jemarinya. " _Iruma-san, aku ingin mengingatkan. Kasus ini sangat berbahaya. Karena ini adalah misi rahasia, kita tidak diperbolehkan membawa banyak personel untuk tugas pengintaian ini. Kau hanya perlu membawa barang—_ "

"Aku tahu tugasku," ia menyela dengan air muka tenang. "Karena mereka adalah sindikat yang dicurigai bekerja di bawah perintah salah satu Gubernur Perfektur, tugasku adalah membawa barang bukti kejahatan mereka; juga mengungkap hubungan mereka dengan sang Gubernur."

" _Hhhh… tolong jangan berlaku di luar protokol seperti misi sebelumnya, Iruma-san. Posisimu sudah sangat rentan di kepolisian,_ " rekan kerjanya tampak menarik napas panjang. " _Baiklah, hati-hati dan semoga berhasil._ "

Ingatan Iruma—Jyuto Iruma kembali berlayar ke tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia menangani kasus penjualan obat-obat terlarang. Itu adalah salah satu kasus terbesarnya selama ini, bagaimana tidak? Kasus itu melibatkan sepuluh ton narkoba dan obat-obat terlarang lain yang siap diedarkan ke seluruh Jepang.

Sisi arogannya meyakinkan dirinya dan orang lain bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu tanpa bantuan dari kantor kepolisian pusat. Kecerdasannya membuat ia bisa menyajikan rencana dengan tingkat akurasi dan keberhasilan yang tinggi. Lalu kepercayaan rekan yang selalu berada di sisinya membuat keinginan dan ambisinya terwujud. Rekannya berhasil meyakinkan atasan dan rekan kerjanya yang lain lalu melakukan koordinasi yang sempurna dengan berbagai divisi di kepolisian, setelah itu mem _back-up_ sepak terjang Jyuto di lapangan dengan kontrol yang kuat dari divisi IT.

Misi itu nyaris berhasil sempurna jika Jyuto tidak bertindak berlebihan dengan mengejar dalang dari gembong narkoba itu lalu meledakkan satu gedung utuh bersama para pelaku di dalamnya.

Banyak orang ragu dan takut bekerja sama dengan Jyuto. Bukan karena penampilannya atau raut wajahnya yang selalu serius—meradiasikan obsesi akan kontrol segala sesuatu. Tapi lebih pada cara berpikir Jyuto; seorang polisi dengan pola pikir seorang kriminal yang membuat semua orang enggan bekerja sama dengannya. Kecurigaan dan ketakutan membentuk sebuah pola tuduhan bahwa ia memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai polisi untuk memperlancar bidang usahanya yang lain; kejahatan di dunia bawah.

Karena itulah ia seringkali menjadi musuh untuk para rekannya sendiri hingga ia dijuluki sebagai

 _The Dirty Cop_

"Kali ini akan berakhir dengan sempurna!" desisnya perlahan sebelum ia mengambil langkah untuk menyusup ke dalam apartemen itu. Ia tidak akan bersikap sembrono dan serakah lagi kali ini, rencana yang berjalan mulus dengan semua partikel yang bergerak sesuai dengan prediksinya adalah sebuah bukti cemerlangnya ide dan strategi yang ia buat.

Namun, sebelum kaki kanannya benar-benar mengayun membentuk langkah, sebuah pukulan yang teramat keras menyambar dari arah belakang.

Tubuh Jyuto ambruk seketika.

* * *

 **Curse the World**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya, rasa pening yang luar biasa menyergap kepalanya. Seolah beribu pedestrian tengah berpesta pora di dalam kepalanya, rasa nyeri yang menghantam dan perih yang menusuk terasa menderu berulang-ulang.

Keningnya mengernyit. Kacamata yang senantiasa ia kenakan raib entah kemana. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bebas, satu detik kemudian setelah membuka mata ia sadar bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat. Ia tergolek di sebuah ruangan—tidak, lebih tepatnya ia terbaring di sebuah meja yang teramat besar.

Bau amis samar-samar menyerang cuping hidungnya.

"Kau tangguh juga," sebuah suara bariton menguarkan pernyataan. "Padahal aku sudah menyayat sebagian kulit kepala beserta rambutmu, tapi kau tetap bisa sadar."

Pupil matanya mengecil—bergerak tanpa rima yang konstan. Napasnya sontak berhenti barang sejenak.

Apa?

Tanpa diperintah, degup jantung Jyuto mulai berpacu keras. Di pinggir meja tempat ia terbaring, sehelai kulit berwarna cokelat kemerahan dijumputi helaian rambut yang lebat tergeletak dengan bebas. Dan bau amis yang selama ini mengerubuti hidungnya adalah bau dari darahnya sendiri yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya.

Seketika, rasa nyeri dan perih itu seolah terakumulasi tanpa peringatan; bersamaan menyerang dan menggerogoti tubuhnya yang sudah ringkih berbonggol ketidakpercayaan.

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Tidak.

Ia harus tetap waras meski dalam keadaan terpojok seperti ini. Tunggu, ini bukan keadaan terpojok lagi, tapi dia sudah benar-benar kalah.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sejak pengejaran di bandara dua bulan yang lalu, sampai ia berhasil memetakan lokasi markas rahasia mereka sendiri, berapa jumlah tersangka, kebiasaan mereka, sampai target kejahatan mereka selanjutnya, ia berhasil menangkap petunjuk-petunjuk itu dengan cermat.

Tapi… sekarang ia sudah tertangkap!

Apakah ini karena faktor kebetulan? Salah satu dari tersangka itu keluar dari gedung tanpa sepengetahuannya lalu secara kebetulan menangkap basah seseorang yang menguntit mereka di luar gedung.

"Ini bukan kebetulan, Petugas Iruma," seolah tahu apa yang Jyuto pikirkan, lelaki yang sebelumnya bersuara itu kembali menimpali dengan jawaban yang mengejutkan. "Kami tahu namamu, pekerjaanmu, jabatanmu, rumahmu, sifatmu, tujuanmu, bahkan kebiasaanmu minum kopi empat menit setelah disajikan," lelaki itu terkikik perlahan. Intonasi suaranya meninggi ketika ia tertawa, suara tawa seperti itu akan meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam pada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Siapa kalian?" suara Jyuto tercekat, tapi tak ada ketakutan dan keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengintai kami selama dua bulan ini? Harusnya kau sudah tahu siapa kami, bukan?" sebuah garis melengkung mengerikan di wajah lelaki itu. Rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang membuat keningnya mengkilap diterpa cahaya lampu, stelan jas biru muda yang ia kenakan tampak timpang dengan sifatnya yang aneh dan cara tertawanya yang nyentrik.

Tapi, lelaki ini… tidak ada dalam berkas pengintaian Jyuto.

"Hei, bolehkah aku… mengelupas kulit pipimu?"

?!

Lelaki itu kembali terkikik perlahan, kali ini ia memegang bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya; seolah berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kepala- _san_ ," sebuah suara lain menginterupsi gelagat lelaki perlente yang dipanggil Kepala _-san_ itu. "Bukankah itu agak… menjijikan? Walau klien- _san_ membebaskan kita untuk melakukan apapun pada lelaki ini—maksudku, toh akhirnya dia akan mati juga, tapi… mengelupas pipinya bukankah sangat menjijikan?"

"Heeee…" lelaki yang dipanggil Kepala-san itu mengerlingkan bola matanya, dengan tangan yang menangkup di dagunya, ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. "Kalau begitu… jika aku mengelupas seluruh wajahnya, itu tidak akan menjijikan, bukan?"

Lelaki yang sebelumnya memandang Kepala- _san_ dengan raut muka muak itu seolah turut berpikir. "Sepertinya tidak akan begitu menjijikan kalau kau mengelupas seluruh kulit mukanya. Maksudku, itu akan tampak seperti pelajaran anatomi di dalam buku biologi saat kita sekolah, 'kan?"

"Kepala- _san_ , memangnya melakukan itu mengasyikan?" orang lain di ruangan itu turut menimpali. Dari suara dan perawakannya, ia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang masih berusia belasan.

"Kau masih kecil… belum tahu sensasi luar biasa dari mengupas kulit manusia satu persatu," Kepala- _san_ kembali terkikik geli—seolah tengah melontarkan lelucon besar di abad ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang sedari tadi bertengger di salah satu kantung celananya, lalu mendekat ke tempat Jyuto terbaring.

"Aku akan mengingat apa yang kalian lakukan padaku malam ini," Jyuto tahu bahwa orang-orang di ruangan ini semuanya gila, dan tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang tercatat di dalam daftar tersangka jual beli organ manusia yang selama ini ia kejar. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu dengan meminta mereka membunuhnya secara langsung—karena mereka tidak akan mengabulkannya. Entah Jyuto percaya bahwa orang-orang yang berada di depannya adalah sebuah molekul berbungkus kulit manusia yang tak memiliki toleransi, atau memang harga diri Jyuto yang tak bisa membiarkan dirinya memohon kematian pada orang lain, ia memilih untuk menancapkan kejadian ini jauh di dalam hati dan rasionalitas pikirannya.

"Ohohoho… aku akan sangat tersanjung jika kau mengingatnya bahkan ketika kau sudah mati," Kepala- _san_ menguarkan senyum pandir, sangat puas dengan ekspresi kebencian yang tersemat di wajah Jyuto. "Ini akan jadi momen yang sangat berharga…" ia kembali terkekeh penuh kepuasan. "Klien- _san_ memang benar, pekerjaan ini memang sangat merepotkan. Tapi kepuasan yang kudapat dengan mengulitimu setimpal dengan semua kerepotan yang kau sebabkan. Kau benar-benar target yang berharga, _Mister Perfectionist_."

Sreeeetttttt….

Perlahan namun pasti, pisau yang sangat tajam itu mencium pipi Jyuto lalu mulai mengikisnya dengan brutal.

"Aak!" Jyuto mengerang tertahan, darah terurai dari luka menganga di pipinya. Kepala- _san_ tak kuasa menahan perasaan bahagianya yang meluap, senyumnya yang menganga lebar memanjang dari sisi mukanya yang satu ke sisinya yang lain.

Sreeettttttt…

Tak berhenti di situ saja, dengan bulir-bulir air mata kebahagiaan yang bertengger di sudut matanya, Kepala- _san_ kali ini mengupas dagu dan hidung Jyuto. Rasa perih yang menyergap kali ini tak bisa tertoleransi lagi, suara Jyuto tercekat—nyaris tak keluar. Tenaganya amblas dan raib entah kemana, itu semua pasti karena sebuah obat yang disuntikan ketika Jyuto masih pingsan.

TAP!

Sebuah suara hentakan langkah tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. "Heeee… kau masih melakukannya, Kepala- _san_?"

Suara itu… Jyuto merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu.

Dengan bola mata yang nyaris keluar dari tempatnya, lalu karena Kepala- _san_ sudah terlebih dahulu mengupas kelopak mata Jyuto layaknya ia mengupas kulit jeruk, Jyuto samar-samar mengenali sosok yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya.

"Kau masih belum selesai mengulitinya, Kepala- _san_? Aku kira kau sudah menyelesaikannya dari tadi."

"Kepala-san tidak bisa mendengarkan perkataanmu sekarang, Klien- _san_ ," jantung Jyuto nyaris melonjak dari tempatnya ketika salah seorang di ruangan ini memanggil orang yang baru datang dengan sebutan _'Klien-san'._

"Aku rasa kau sudah bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini 'kan, Iruma- _san_? Aku adalah klien yang menyewa jasa mereka. Mereka bukan hanya pembunuh profesional. Tapi mereka adalah pembunuh yang terintegrasi dan terkoordinasi dengan baik. Walau kepribadian mereka cukup unik, tapi pekerjaan mereka rapi dan sempurna. Harga mereka sangat mahal, tapi itu sepadan dengan hasil yang mereka berikan."

Lelaki itu—yang dipanggil klien, mengambil sebuah kursi kosong dari sudut ruangan lalu duduk dengan perlahan dan sopan seolah ini adalah acara jamuan minum teh. Sedangkan Kepala- _san_ masih sibuk menguliti kulit Jyuto sehelai demi sehelai dengan pisau tajamnya. Erangan tertahan Jyuto kini mulai terdengar lebih keras. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras dari pori-pori lehernya; mengalir mencumbui tengkuk hingga dadanya. Kini Kepala- _san_ sudah sampai pada bagian menguliti pelipisnya.

"Jika kau bertindak lebih efisien, meminimalisir kerusakan dan resiko, lalu bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan rekanmu di kepolisian, itu akan menjadi ancaman yang sangat berbahaya untuk organisasi kami. Kami menghabiskan waktu satu tahun untuk menyusun rencana sempurna dengan tujuan untuk mengelabuimu, menciptakan kejahatan-kejahatan palsu di dalam prosesnya agar bisa menuntun nalarmu pada perangkap. Tentu saja keterlibatan Gubernur Perfektur pada kasus ini juga hanya cerita palsu. Kami bahkan menyiapkan beberapa orang untuk tinggal di apartemen kecil ini dan membayar mereka agar mereka keluar-masuk apartemen sesuai dengan yang kami perintahkan. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu dan _effort_ dengan menciptakan banyak alibi dan petunjuk palsu. Terima kasih kepada Kepala- _san_ yang sudah merancang rencana ini dengan sempurna. Dia… memang lawan yang pantas untuk menaklukanmu, Iruma- _san_."

"Kau…" suara Jyuto menggeram serak.

"Jangan dendam padaku, Iruma- _san_. Kau adalah kerikil yang akan menghalangi kami suatu hari nanti, karena itu aku harus segera membereskanmu sebelum kau bisa berkembang menjadi batu yang lebih besar. Maafkan aku, tapi ini bukan tentang masalah pribadi," mata lelaki itu menyipit, sebuah senyum menawan terpatri indah di wajahnya. "Sekarang kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang, Iruma- _san_. _Otsukaresama deshita_ , _partner_."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Jyuto… sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar terenggut, dan napasnya benar-benar terhenti.

* * *

 **Curse the World**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Aku dikhianati partner sendiri, huh?

Setelah kami bekerja sama enam tahun lamanya, dan semua berakhir dengan pengkhianatan. Ironis sekali.

Tunggu!

Aku… masih hidup?

Bagaimana mungkin? Dan lagi… aku bisa menutup dan membuka mataku dengan bebas. Dari yang kuingat, aku sudah kehilangan kelopak mataku.

"Jyu- _chan_ … whaaaaaa… dia bangun, Sayang!" Huh? Ada seorang lelaki dengan perawakan lebih besar dari biasanya tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

" _Araaa_ … dia terbangun karena kau berisik, Sayang…" kali ini seorang wanita berambut agak kemerahan yang muncul. Dia juga agak besar. "Heeee… ini pertama kalinya dia membuka mata."

"Eeeee? Benarkah? Apakah itu berarti kau ingin melihat ayahmu, Jyu- _chan_?" Apa? Lelaki raksasa itu mendekatiku dan menyerangku dengan serangkaian ciuman.

Maafkan aku menyela percakapan kalian. Tapi, jika kalian berkenan memberitahu… siapa sebenarnya kalian?

….

….

….

Aneh, suaraku tidak bisa keluar.

"Akkkkkkk! Dia imut sekali… bahkan suara gumamannya terdengar sangat-sangat imut! Anakku benar-benar imut sekaliiiiiiii…" lagi, laki-laki itu mendaratkan banyak sekali ciuman di pipiku. Aku memang bisa mengedipkan mataku, tapi aku tak bisa bicara dan tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Oke, mari identifikasi keadaan sekitar.

Ada dua orang di depanku. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka tampak menunduk untuk melihatku, yang berarti… saat ini aku sedang terbaring. Kondisi di ruangan ini sangat sederhana. Hampir semuanya terbuat dari kayu, batu, kaca, keramik dan kain. Tidak ada satu pun benda modern. Televisi, AC, lemari es, bahkan ponsel tidak ada di ruangan ini. Tidak ada teknologi.

Lalu… fakta bahwa tubuh kedua orang ini terlihat lebih besar, bukan berarti mereka tidak normal. Ini semua lebih condong kepada fakta… bahwa akulah yang mengecil.

Ya.

Aku bisa melihat itu semua dari tanganku yang sangat kecil ini, dari kain pembungkus yang membelit seluruh tubuhku, cara mereka melihat dan berbicara padaku.

Sepertinya… mereka berdua adalah orang tua biologisku, dan aku… kembali terlahir ke dunia ini.

* * *

 **Curse the World**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Dari pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitarku, aku sudah lahir dua minggu yang lalu, dan pertama aku membuka mata adalah di hari ketiga aku dilahirkan. Semuanya kaget karena itu adalah waktu yang sangat cepat bagi seorang bayi untuk membuka matanya. Mereka selalu membicarakan betapa berbakatnya aku (sebagai seorang bayi).

Ayahku di kehidupan keduaku adalah orang yang sangat periang dan sembrono. Dia membantu siapapun yang butuh bantuan walau dirinya sendiri yang akan kesusahan. Tipikal manusia naïf yang pasti kujauhi di kehidupan sebelumnya. Sedangkan ibuku di dunia ini adalah seorang wanita yang sangat lembut. Walau harus kuakui dia sangat cengeng dan sangat ceroboh. Pekerjaannya setiap hari adalah menangisi semua yang kulakukan. Tapi tak seperti yang orang lain bayangkan, dia sepertinya menangis bahagia. Sebagai contohnya, Ketika aku menangis, ia pun ikut menangis. Ketika dia memandikanku, dia juga menangis. Bahkan ketika aku hanya diam memandangnya, ia pun kembali menangis. Ia selalu bilang, ia sangat bahagia karena diberkati seorang putra sepertiku. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh—masih sangat kecil untuk memiliki seorang bayi, perbedaan umur kami terpaut cukup jauh dengan diriku sebelumnya. Tapi, aku tak pernah melihat ada manusia yang menangis dan tertawa sebanyak mereka.

Dan tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa dunia yang kutempati sekarang berbeda dari dunia yang aku tinggali sebelumnya.

Sepertinya semua manusia di dunia ini dianugerahi dengan sebuah pengendalian aneh. Aku melihat cahaya keluar dari tangan ibu dan ayahku. Dan itu digunakan untuk menerangi rumah kami ketika hari sudah mulai gelap.

Di dunia ini terdapat sembilan jenis element (yang sebelumnya kusebut aneh), dimana element yang kau miliki akan mempengaruhi karirmu di masa depan. Ini seperti jalur bakat yang kukenal di duniaku dulu. Walau untuk mengetahui apa bakatmu adalah hal kompleks di duniaku sebelumnya, akan memakan banyak waktu, biaya, dan kegagalan sebelum kau menemukan apa bakatmu sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya… di dunia ini, semua itu dapat terpetakan dengan mudah.

Delapan jenis element yang dimiliki manusia di dunia ini adalah…

Kegelapan

Ini tak seperti element yang kau lihat di dalam komik atau anime. Di dunia ini, element kegelapan adalah element yang paling tidak berguna. Secara harfiah, pengguna element kegelapan hanya bisa mengeluarkan asap hitam. Manusia di dunia ini tidak bisa menemukan fungsi lain dari asap hitam itu hingga mengklasifikasikannya sebagai element terlemah. Untungnya, pengguna element kegelapan ini jauh lebih sedikit dari pengguna element lainnya.

Cahaya

Ini adalah element yang dimiliki ayah dan ibuku. Element cahaya juga digolongkan sebagai element lemah setingkat dengan element kegelapan. Tapi Syukurlah, setidaknya element cahaya ini memiliki fungsi yang cukup praktis. Dia bisa menjadi pengganti lampu juga membawa pengguna cahaya ke dalam tim petualanganmu sebenarnya bisa cukup menghemat _budget_ belanja _party_. Maksudku, ketika mereka semua masuk ke dalam gua, kau tidak perlu menyalakan obor satu persatu. Dan lagi, ketika musuh muncul, pengguna cahaya bisa membutakan mata mereka dengan cahaya—walau harus kuakui ini juga cukup beresiko untuk tim sendiri. Karena element cahaya ini adalah element untuk orang biasa… 73% manusia di dunia ini adalah pengguna element cahaya. Memang banyak sekali….

Tanah

Walau tak sebanyak pengguna cahaya, pengguna element tanah sebenarnya cukup banyak. Mereka menguasai 9% populasi manusia di dunia ini. Seharusnya pengguna element tanah ditempatkan di peringkat yang lebih tinggi seperti salah satu tokoh kartun Avatar—Toph yang memang _powerfull_. Tapi di dunia ini, mengendalikan element tanah adalah salah satu hal tersulit. Kebanyakan dari penggunanya hanya bisa menggerakan batu dari tanah dengan ukuran sekepal tangan. Walau harus kuakui pasti keren sekali menciptakan tangga dari tanah yang terus bergerak kemanapun kau berada. Itu akan sangat efisien dan bisa menjadi sarana transportasi baru. Bahkan jika teknologi sudah mumpuni, kau bisa membuat _management_ transportasi _online_ dari pengendalian tanah. Dan hei, kau tidak perlu lagi membangun rumah berbulan-bulan. Bisnis kontraktor juga sepertinya akan sangat menjanjikan jika semua pengendali tanah bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik : yaitu menjadi berguna.

Angin

Pengguna element angin sebenarnya agak langka. Dan karena pengguna ini biasanya terlahir dari keluarga kaya atau bangsawan, mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kekayaan mereka dan menghabiskannya untuk investasi jangka panjang. Mereka mendatangkan guru pengendali angin yang kompeten untuk mengajari anak-anaknya cara mudah mengendalikan angin. Sehingga pengendalian angin tidaklah sesulit pengendalian tanah. Jika bertarung dengan mereka, sayatan-sayatan dari angin yang berhembus cepat pasti sangat menyakitkan sekali. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan seberapa sakit dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit sayatan yang mengelupas kulitmu secara perlahan.

Air

Keberadaan para pengendali air sebenarnya mendekati para pengendali angin. Tapi dari yang kutahu, melatih pengendalian air lebih sulit dari melatih pengendalian angin bahkan lebih sulit dari melatih pengendalian tanah. Entah karena sifatnya, beratnya, atau karena memang air sulit untuk dikendalikan tanpa adanya wadah yang memediasi mereka.

Monster

Mereka bukan benar-benar monster. Mereka masih manusia, tapi dalam _state_ tertentu mereka bisa mengubah tubuh mereka menjadi bentuk lain. Jika kau dilahirkan dengan element binatang semisal badak, kau bisa memanipulasi tubuhmu jadi sekeras badak. Itu pasti akan sangat berguna di sebuah pertarungan. Dan jika kau terlahir dengan element seekor kucing, kau akan memiliki kelincahan dan kegesitan seekor kucing. Itu juga akan sangat membantu dalam pertarungan apalagi jika penggunanya juga mahir menggunakan pedang. Karena mereka langka, dan pula karena mereka sangat kuat serta memiliki stamina yang besar, mereka selalu menjadi semacam _tank_ di dalam sebuah _party_.

Es

Pengendalian es lebih mudah dari pengendalian air—lagi-lagi dari yang kubaca. Hanya saja, jumlah pengguna element es teramat sedikit. Hanya ada 1 berbanding 10.000 orang di dunia ini yang merupakan pengendali element es. Ada yang bilang kau akan terberkati jika bisa melihat pengguna element es sekali saja dalam hidupmu. Aku penasaran, apa aku akan diberi uang jika bertemu dengan mereka?

Api

Pengguna element api tak selangka pengguna element es, tapi dari banyak hasil pertarungan yang ada, element api selalu keluar sebagai pemenang ketika melawan pengguna element es. Populasi pengguna element api hampir sebanyak pengguna element angin dan air, tapi kekuatan mereka berada dalam tingkatan yang berbeda.

Petir

Dan yang terakhir, adalah yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Hanya ada 1 orang dari 1.000.000 orang yang terlahir memiliki element petir. Disinggung dalam buku-buku sejarah, bahwa element petir tidak terpengaruh dari gen orang tuanya—sedangkan element lain tergantung dari element yang dimiliki orang tua mereka. Menurutku ini adalah semacam _gacha_ dalam _game_ yang hanya menghinggapi pemain beruntung. Siapapun, dengan latar apapun bisa saja menjadi pengguna element petir jika dia beruntung. Dan sekali ia mendapatkannya, ia akan melesat menjadi orang teratas di dalam strata sosial di dunia ini. Ini jelas tujuanku.

Itulah sembilan macam tipe element yang digunakan sebagai senjata di dunia ini. Lalu umumnya, ketika seorang anak mencapai usia lima tahun, akan ada sebuah upacara yang diadakan oleh para petinggi di pusat desa. Upacara itu diadakan setahun sekali untuk melihat elemen apa yang dimiliki oleh anak-anak mereka. Tapi sepertinya… aku tidak memerlukan tes element seperti itu. Karena dihari ketiga aku membuka mataku… aku bisa mengetahui element apa yang kumiliki.

Ya.

Seperti yang diduga oleh semua orang.

Aku terlahir…

dengan element cahaya.

Cahaya.

Ya, seperti kedua orang tua biologisku.

Cahaya.

Perlukah kuulangi sekali lagi?

Sepertinya dunia ini pun tak memihakku. Di dunia sebelumnya, atau di dunia ini, keberuntungan tak menyertaiku.

Maaf, aku tahu ini memang tidak sopan. Tapi jika seorang bayi mengatakannya, ia akan dimaafkan bukan? Karena aku—dengan segenap hatiku ingin sekali mengatakan…

"Sialan!"

 **To be continued**

* * *

Nb. Sebenarnya saya agak bingung dengan penulisan nama Jyuto dalam alphabet. Karena itu saya memutuskan untuk mengambil rujukan _naming_ dari situs hypnosis –mic dot wikia dot com. Mohon maaf atas keterbatasan observasi, diksi, dan _sense_ yang ada ;;A;;

Lalu kelanjutan fic ini akan saya update secepatnya (diusahakan). Dan jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan tanggapan dan masukan di kolom komentar. Terima kasih ^^


End file.
